


Take Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is sick of Eridan making fun of his height. So he decides to take him to even ground: so far up in the air that Sollux is the one in control for once. <br/>This is definitely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first EriSol oneshot i posted to this site that is pure fluff, and also manages to contain one of my height headcanons for Sollux.
> 
> My beta suggested the title Pretty Fly for a Psi Guy but it was rejected.

Sollux strode up to Eridan, intending to make some sort of snide remark about his breakup with Vriska or something along those lines, but every word he had lined up was cut short when Eridan placed one of his hands right on the top of Sollux's head.

"How ya doin, short stuff?"

Sollux fumed, his rage at this constant treatment boiling over. Normally people higher on the hemospectrum were one or two inches taller than lowbloods, but genetics had not been kind to Sollux. The top of his head reached to mid-chest level on Eridan, something Eridan constantly teased him for.

Eridan kept his hand resting on Sollux's head, smirking down at him. Sollux scowled up at him.

"Do you want to lose that hand?" Sollux asked.

Eridan simply responded by sliding his hands under Sollux's arms and lifting him to his eye level. "I'd like to see you fuckin try."

"You are going to lose a lot more than your hand if you don't put me down." Sollux threatened, his eyes already crackling with psionics, but Eridan didn't respond to the threat. Instead, he did something very strange. He brought Sollux very close to him and pressed his lips to Sollux's forehead. 

Deep down, Sollux knew that was just another part of the teasing, but that didn't stop him from flushing yellow, anger and embarrassment building up in him. 

"Okay, that's it." he said. Psionics enveloped his body, and he jerked himself away from Eridan, hovering in the air. Eridan was lifted off the ground by psionics as well, and Sollux directed them both out of an open window and into the air. 

Sollux smiled to himself as the two of them soared higher and higher, the details on the land becoming pinpricks below him. He had done this before by himself several times when he was in a good mood, and he found it exhilarating. Eridan, however, looked like he was about to throw up, and he was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were making semicircles in his palms.

When they were over the water, still climbing at an angle, Eridan spoke up.

"Sol, can you PUT ME FUCKIN DOWN ALREADY?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Sollux said. And then he dropped him. 

Eridan dropped like a stone over the water, flailing, too terrified to notice that Sollux was already diving down through the air, his body streamlined, like an arrow. Sollux caught up to him at once and wrapped his arms around him, steadying him with psionics and binding him so he couldn't flail his arms and knock Sollux out. Sollux lifted him and carried him to the elevation where they were before, aided by his psionic powers, feeling Eridan's body tremble ever so slightly in his arms. 

"L-let go of me. I don't need your help anymore." Eridan said after a couple of minutes of Sollux holding him like that. 

"Do you want me to drop you again?" Sollux asked. 

"Of course not." Eridan said. 

"Then shut up, you enormous douche, before I decide to let you hit the ground this time." Sollux ended those words with a kiss to Eridan's forehead, startling him so much that he would have let go if not for Sollux's tight grip on him, and slowly they made their descent down to Eridan's hive.


End file.
